A New Life In Blue
by Tina Vainamainen
Summary: A year has passed since Faolan's group reached the Distant Blue, now called The Blue. Follow the lives of Faolan and Edme's pups as they fight to survive in this new world.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Faolan paced outside the whelping den, listening to the sound of whimpers and slight growls from inside.

"You don't need to worry so much Faolan. Edme's perfectly capable of doing this." Whistler said.

Faolan reluctantly sat down. Whistler was right, Edme was capable._ But I can't help being anxious_, he thought.  
He froze when the unmistakable mewl of a newborn pup reached his ears. His tail wagged. The first pup!

After a while, two more pups had joined the first. Faolan listened intently for either a fourth pup or Edme's word.

"Faolan!" his mate called.

Faolan immediatally went inside, eager. Pride and warmth filled him as he looked down at three pups.

"Do you want to help me name them?" Edme asked, looking exhausted. "Of course." Faolan said, "But you name the first."

He watched as Edme leaned up slightly to look at the first pup. It was a she-pup with a silvery-red pelt. "Okami." Edme said.

Faolan knew it was his turn, he turned his attention to a brown male pup. He thought for a moment, "Spiorad."

Both he and Edme looked at a white she-pup. The last one. "Realta." they said in unision.


	2. My Nose!

**Author's Note: First chappie! I'm so happy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm gonna catch you!" Okami said as she ran after Seamair. The yearling she-wolf was a bit ahead of her, but Okami was determind to catch up to her.  
"Come on then!" Seamair shouted back. Okami pumped her legs until she thought they'd fall off. She knew Seamair wasn't even running at full speed. Not even running!  
More like a gallop. Yet the pale brown wolf was still faster than her.

She let out a yelp as she tripped over a stick. The landing had been head first, smashing her nose into the ground. Okami sat up and cried.  
Seamair stopped at the sound of a pup in pain and turned around. "Oh, Okami are you okay?!" she asked hurrying to the pup.  
"My nose hurts!" Okami whimpered. Seamair saw Edme rushing over.

"What happened?" the mother asked. "She fell." Seamair said, backing off a bit. Edme was protective of her pups as any mum would be. So there was a chance that she'd be mad at Seamair.  
Edme licked Okami's muzzle, "It's not that bad."

Relief filled Seamair as she saw that Edme was not angry. The russet-colored she-wolf looked at her, "Could you play a little gentler with her?"  
Seamair nodded, "Yes Aunt Edme."

Edme gave Okami one last lick before walking away. "You want to do something less painful?" Seamair asked. "Yes please." Okami said, rubbing her nose with a paw.  
"Okay," Seamair said, "How 'bout we see if you can catch that lizard?" She swished her tail in the direction of where a lizard was resting on a rock.  
Okami stood, wagging her tail. Both of them headed towards the rock. "That lizard is so small. There's no way it could escape!" Okami said.

However, the moment Okami stepped closer, the reptile sped off. Seamair howled with laughter as Okami's mouth gaped.  
"How did it move so fast?" the pup asked with wide eyes. "Just because they're small doesn't mean they're not smart enough to run." Seamair replied.

The two young wolves didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching them. That was, until the animals came out of their hiding spot.  
Seamair and Okami yelped in surprise and jumped back. "Wait..Toby, Agrith! Why do you always do that?!" Seamair growled. "It's funny." Agrith said simply.  
"No, it's not! Remember when Mum said to stop?!" Seamair asked. "Yes. But she didn't say when." Agrith barked.

All the while, Okami had gone to chew on Toby's leg. The grizzly didn't mind, her teeth were still too little to cause any harm. In fact, they kind of tickled.  
"You do realize that doesn't hurt, right?" Toby asked, looking down at the pup. "Yes, but you can still feel it, right?" Okami replied. Toby laughed, "Yes. A little."  
Okami let go, "Good enough for me. But wait until I get bigger, my teeth will be as sharp as my Da's!"

"Of course they will." Toby said. He then looked at Seamair and Agrith. The two siblings were still arguing. "Are you two done? Or are you going to argue until the moon is high?" he asked.  
The two wolves stopped. "Fine, lets get back. Everyone'll be wondering where we went." Agrith said, starting to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(At Camp)**

"Ah, there you all are." Rags said upon their return. "Yes, we're back." Toby said. Okami looked around and saw her siblings eating meat that had been regergitated for them.  
She hurried over to have a share. "Did you spend all day with Seamair?" Realta asked. "Yep." Okami said, taking a bite.  
"I tried to catch that raven that bugs Gwynneth all the time. He just flew away though." Realta said.

"What did you do today, Spiorad?" Okami asked, looking at her brother. Spiorad glanced at her, but went back to eating. "You're not gonna tell us?" Realta asked.  
The brown pup never talked much. He mumbled something quietly. "What?" Okami and Realta asked together.  
"I just tried to howl." Spiorad said.

His sisters gave him a look. They were still pups, so they couldn't really howl. But Spiorad seemed to wish he could pretty badly.  
"Did you?" Okami asked. Spiorad shook his head and walked away, into the den. "You think he might one day howl like Whistler can? He is putting in effort." Realta said.  
"Maybe. But something tells me he won't." Okami said. Realta shrugged and walked to the den.

Okami knew that Realta thought she meant that Spiorad wouldn't howl as good as Whistler. But she didn't. She felt as though Spiorad would never howl.  
No matter how much she wished she didn't.


End file.
